


Farbenblind

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [93]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, Friendship/Love, Gen, No Dialogue, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel erlebt den Anfang von etwas neuem.>Post in meinem LJ





	1. abwärts

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo: Farben  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, traurig, aber mit gutem Ende  
> Handlung: Thiel erlebt den Anfang von etwas neuem.  
> A/N: Für NCB, wo immer du bist.  
> Länge: ~ 1.200 Wörter

Schwer zu sagen, wann das angefangen hatte. Ziemlich sicher nachdem Susanne ihm gesagt hatte, daß sie die Scheidung wollte. Vielleicht aber auch schon in den Monaten davor, in denen er sich eingeredet hatte, daß alles in Ordnung war und er vielleicht nur so was wie eine verfrühte Midlife-Crisis hatte. Er hatte schließlich alles – Arbeit, Frau und Kind. Es gab keinen Grund, aus dem er sich hätte schlecht fühlen dürfen. Und trotzdem hatte es wohl da schon angefangen. Nach und nach war sein Leben immer blasser geworden. Langsam und schleichend, als wäre die Welt zu oft in der Wäsche gewesen, die Farben immer mehr ausgewaschen. Vielleicht war das ja normal, hatte er damals gedacht. Vielleicht mußte das so sein, wenn man älter wurde. Natürlich wurde alles irgendwie langweiliger: Die Arbeit immer der gleiche alte Trott, die Beziehung ohne Überraschungen, wenn man sich seit fast zwanzig Jahren kannte. Und auch wenn alles seltsam farb- und leblos wirkte, hatte das doch auch sein Gutes. Er regte sich viel weniger auf, die Arbeit machte ihm nicht mehr so zu schaffen wie in den ersten Jahren. Ja, er war stabil. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so richtig gefreut hatte, zuletzt so richtig gelacht hatte. Aber dafür waren auch Trauer und Schmerz aus seiner farblosen Welt verschwunden.

Und die blieben auch verschwunden. Selbst als Susanne und Lukas ausgezogen waren. Selbst als er alleine in der leeren Wohnung stand. Selbst als nicht nur die Farbe, sondern auch das Licht aus seiner Welt verschwand; selbst da fühlte er keinen Schmerz. Und wenn er trank in dieser Zeit, dann machte das die Welt nicht heller oder bunter, es half ihm nur zu schlafen. Für eine ganze Weile war seine Welt so sehr geschrumpft, daß es nichts anderes mehr gab. Arbeiten, Trinken, Schlafen. Bis das mit dem Arbeiten irgendwann auch nicht mehr so richtig klappte. Sein Vorgesetzter versuchte sich an einem Krisengespräch und er erkannte die Floskeln aus der Führungskräfte-Fortbildung wieder, die er auch einmal besucht hatte vor Jahren. „Alkohol am Arbeitsplatz.“ Das erschreckte ihn, immerhin, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, daß es hier nicht um irgendjemanden, sondern um ihn ging. Aber die Visitenkarte mit der Telefonnummer einer externen Beratungsstelle legte er trotzdem zuhause auf den Küchentisch und sah sie nicht wieder an. Bis das mit dem Auto passierte. Kein Unfall, zum Glück, aber das war auch wirklich reines Glück gewesen. Er hätte auch jemanden umbringen könne. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er fast froh, daß er deswegen den Führerschein verloren hatte. Und er war beinahe so weit, daß er die Nummer gewählt hätte, aber stattdessen wählte er eine andere Nummer, die schon sehr viel länger bei ihm auf dem Küchentisch lag. Susanne hatte ihm damals zugeredet, Herbert doch einfach einmal anzurufen.

Jetzt machte er es.


	2. aufwärts

Vielleicht hatte es schon vorher angefangen. Als er Herberts Stimme am Telefon gehört hatte. Als er den Antrag auf Versetzung gestellt hatte. Als er die leeren Bierflaschen aus der Wohnung geräumt und gelüftet hatte. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte es angefangen, als er wieder zurück nach Münster gekommen war. Die Welt war wieder heller geworden. Heller und größer, als er in die neue Wohnung gezogen war; seine Wohnung, nicht mehr ihre Wohnung. Als er die neuen Kollegen begrüßt hatte, die nichts wußten von Susanne und Lukas und auch nichts vom Alkohol. Und manchmal regte er sich sogar wieder auf, meistens über Herbert. Oder über Boerne. Herbert war ein alter Sturkopf und trieb ihn manchmal wirklich zur Verzweiflung, aber er war wenigstens Familie. Und das hatte er so sehr vermißt, daß er sich mit einigem arrangierte. So jemanden wie Boerne hatte er hingegen mit Sicherheit nicht vermißt. Aber er arrangierte sich trotzdem.

Und manchmal fand er es sogar ganz gut, daß sein Leben jetzt nicht nur wieder heller, sondern auch sehr viel lauter war. Mit Herbert, der ihn anrief und mit Fragen nach seinem Privatleben nervte. Und mit Boerne, der Tag und Nacht reden konnte. Nicht mal Susanne hatte so viel geredet, er war das wirklich nicht mehr gewöhnt. Er war auch keine Rechtsmediziner gewöhnt, die ihm von morgens bis abends auf den Fersen waren und sich in seine Ermittlungen einmischten. Und erst recht nicht an Menschen, die nicht taten, was man ihnen sagte. Zum Beispiel in Deckung zu bleiben. Sondern die einfach hinter ihm her trabten, mitten in dieses Wespennest. Da war er wirklich kurz davor gewesen rot zu sehen. Und dann kippte dieser Typ doch tatsächlich Spiritus auf den Grill, und Boerne ging in Flammen auf. Und jetzt sah er wirklich rot, rot und gelb, lodernde Flammen. An den Rest erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr so genau, er hatte Boerne wohl zu Boden geworfen und mit seiner eigenen Jacke die Flammen erstickt. Unzählige Male in Erste-Hilfe-Kursen geübt, oder einfach nur instinktive Reaktion, egal, es war das Richtige gewesen. Woran er sich erinnerte, war sein Herz, das pochte, als ob es ihm aus der Brust springen wollte. An das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern schoß. An Wut und Angst und unendliche Erleichterung, als die Flammen alle erstickt waren und Boerne größtenteils unverletzt. An sein Lachen. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr gelacht, er erkannte das Geräusch fast nicht mehr. An Boernes Augen. Grüngraubraun hinter staubigen Brillengläsern.

Und jetzt stand er hier, während Boerne trotz Protest in einen Krankenwagen verfrachtet werden sollte. Boerne quasselte schon wieder und grinste ihn an, um ihm seine Zahnlücke zu zeigen. Schon wieder. Aber diesmal nicht seine Schuld. Die Hände unruhig, er hätte sie am liebsten festgehalten, weil ihn das ganz nervös machte. Weil es ihn daran erinnerte, daß das gar nicht lustig gewesen war und wirklich gefährlich und auch ganz anders hätte ausgehen können. Wenn Boerne zum Beispiel einen billigeren Anzug mit mehr Kunstfaser getragen hätte, statt schwerentflammbare Wolle, oder was auch immer das war. Weil es ihn daran erinnerte, daß Boerne Angst gehabt hatte und immer noch hatte. Bis Boerne plötzlich aufhörte zu reden und tief Luft holte. Und ihm bewußt wurde, wo seine Hand lag. Er starrte in Boernes Gesicht – solang er da nicht hinsah, auf seine Hand auf Boernes Bein, würde da auch sonst niemand hinsehen. Hoffentlich. Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten ganz leicht nach oben. Und dann, mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung, wurde ihm klar, was er sah. Grüne Augen. Ein blauer Fleck auf dem rechten Wangenknochen, noch im Anfangsstadium und zart violett. Das Blaulicht des Rettungswagens, das die Farben mit jedem Flackern veränderte. Überhaupt: Farben. Boerne in Technicolor. Er blinzelte, aber die Farben und das Leuchten blieben.

Vermutlich sah gerade ziemlich dämlich aus, wie er da stand und Boerne anstarrte und Boerne starrte zurück. Aber vielleicht kam ihm das auch nur so vor, vielleicht war das ja nur eine halbe Sekunde gewesen und kam nur ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief und er Boernes Bein kurz drückte, nickte, sich umdrehte und ging. In eine Welt, die wieder Farben hatte, auch wenn man das in der Dämmerung gerade kaum noch erkennen konnte. Er war sich trotzdem sicher, daß sie noch da sein würden – morgen, zu Sonnenaufgang. Zum nächsten Tag seines neuen Lebens.

 

* Fin *


End file.
